


Bellatrix Black

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawings, Fanart, Gen, Portraits & Figures, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bellatrix, 7th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellatrix Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diabolica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolica/gifts).




End file.
